


Finances and Shopping

by madwriter223



Series: Fred & Shaggy [3]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the domestic life of Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers. That's basically it. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finances and Shopping

Fred logged out of his bank account and sighed. “Done. Unless I've missed a bill somewhere.”

“I doubt it.” Shaggy called from his desk. “I, like, checked the mail twice. Those were the only ones that came this month.”

“Then I'm definitely done.” Freddy replied with a grin.

“How's our account looking?” Shaggy asked, cutting out another coupon. He set it on the pile and started on another.

“Great. The sales from my and Daphne's newest documentary are still going strong.” Fred was quite proud of his camera-work in that one, so he was happy it was popular. “Even after giving half to charity, we've managed to save up more than usual this month.”

“That's awesome, man.” Shaggy sent him a thumbs up. “Hey, maybe we'll finally have enough to buy those extra seats for the back of the Mystery Machine.”

“Yeah, you and Scoob got thrown around a lot during our last monster chase.” Fred stood up and stretched with a low grunt.

“Don't remind me. I've still got, like, bruises from some of those potholes.” Shaggy chuckled nervously and rubbed one arm.

Fred walked over and kissed his neck. “I'll make some calls first thing tomorrow. Maybe I'll even get one of those safety harnesses NASCAR drivers wear. You'll definitely be safe and secure in those.”

“Like, it's a deal.” Shaggy grinned and kissed Fred's cheek. “There's, like, a big sale in BulkMart next week. Wanna come with?”

“Sure, I'm getting low on ropes.” Fred patted Shaggy's shoulder and slid into the chair next to him. “How's the grocery shopping preparations coming along?”

Shaggy cut out another coupon and set in on the pile with the rest. “Looking good. We should have the pantry and kitchen fully stocked tomorrow.”

“You'll need the van then, right?”

“Yup. Unless you need it.”

“Nah, I'll just carpool with Daphne tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Freddy.” Shaggy set another coupon to the side and clipped them together. He slid them carefully into an empty slot in his coupon binder, then set it aside.

They both turned when Scooby walked in with a stack of old newspapers. “Raggy, rook! Rore roupons!”

“Awesome job, Scoob.” Shaggy took one and opened it. “Hey, look, sodas!”

“Rall right!”

Fred chuckled and patted Shaggy's shoulder. “I'll leave you to it.”

“Okie dokie. If you're hungry, I made some chicken wings for dinner. I tried making the batter from the energy bars you like, but I'm, like, not sure how they came out.”

“Cool, I'm feeling peckish.” Freddy grinned and patted his stomach.

Shaggy giggled. “Peckish? Like, since when do you speak 'British Victorian'?”

Fred mock-bowed and did his best British accent (which was actually pretty horrible). “Pip, pip and cheerio, good sir. I have always spoken in the proper ways, as a man of my standing should. Pip, pip.”

Shaggy and Scooby both laughed. Fred grinned and went to the kitchen. He might as well try Shaggy's latest culinary experiment. They usually came out pretty great. Like that onion ice-cream, Fred never would've thought it could be good. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo? when we learned that Fred and Shaggy share a house together.  
> I figured Fred takes care of the finances because he earns more money, and Shaggy is one of those Extreme Couponers to be able to afford the amount of food he and Scooby eat.


End file.
